


Collecting Wives

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Castration, Exhibitionism, Extremely Underage, F/M, Forced Feminization, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Piercings, Urethral Play, weird stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Emperor Isgal has begun collecting wives, and he has young tastes.





	Collecting Wives

  
Emperor Isgal had passed through Princess Ilyana’s kingdom several months ago, and it wasn’t long until news of the man’s lust for the eight year old girl had reached her father, King Gaelin.

The king of a smaller kingdom with a poor army, Gaelin immediately set up an audience with the other ruler. The man was terrified that this visit to his kingdom was an indicator of an upcoming invasion, and so he offered Isgal the one thing that he could to appease the man.

His daughter.

Isgal had agreed to the other man’s proposition; he would marry Ilyana and in return draw up an alliance between the two nations.

The princess had soon traveled to her future husband’s lands without anyone that she knew, her attendants and guards all sent from the emperor. None of her attendants had been allowed to follow her to this frightening new land, although she had asked.

Ilyana was helped from the carriage. She had to resist the urge to cover herself as she felt the stares of curious noblemen and women. The girl was wearing a delicate white dress, intricately embellished with gold accents. The fabric was completely shear, leaving her otherwise nude body starkly visible through her clothing. The other noblewomen were dressed similarly however, and Ilyana relaxed slightly, feeling a little less humiliated.

Emperor Isgal waited for her at the top of the steps to his palace. The imposing man nodded to her in greeting and then took hold of her dress without warning. He tore the delicate fabric easily and dropped the rags onto the floor at Ilyana’s sandaled feet.

The girl shook as she stood naked, Isgal examining her.

The eight year old had been prepared in the way that Isgal and his people would expect from an empress, despite the protesting the girl had done. Ilyana needed to be seen as fashionable to Isgal’s court, and so the little girl’s body had been altered.

Ilyana’ nipples had been pierced and sported gold filigree shields that surrounded the pink buds. Her pussy lips were pierced as well, gold studs lining her cunt.

Isgal bent forward and reached out a large hand for her sex, lightly brushing a finger over her large bare clit. Ilyana winced as the sensitive nub was touched. Her handlers had removed her clitoral hood, which was required of a noblewoman in Isgal’s kingdom. It left the princess understanding why the women here wear such flimsy clothing; every touch to her clit stimulated her now to the point that she could only handle wearing soft, lightweight fabrics.

They had stretched her clit over time as well, increasing it’s length but didn’t add much girth. It had been stretched to over two and a half centimeters, and she hoped that her future husband wouldn’t have it stretched any further.

The little girl stood stock still as her future husband ran his hands over her body once more, ensuring that the princess was up to his standards. He nodded and stood, taking her small hand in his, “welcome, Princess Ilyana, the future empress!” he boomed.

The crowd of courtiers cheered as she was accepted by the emperor.

 

* * *

 

Standing nude next to the large bed, the new empress waited for her husband. It was her wedding night and no one had told her what exactly that meant. Ilyana knew that something important was going to happen... She knew that the goal was to make a baby, but she wasn’t sure how that was done.

Emperor Isgal strode into the room, pausing as he saw his new wife. The man reached her in a few large steps, standing quietly as he looked at her. He towered over most men and Ilyana shook as he stood over her, unsmiling. He suddenly took her under the arms and lifted her, settling her onto the plush bed. The man followed, sitting on the edge and gazing down at his wife’s body.

She lay still, waiting for something to happen. She almost flinched as a large, calloused hand began exploring her flat chest, pinching one of her nipples that peeked out from the middle of her nipple shield. He ran his hand lower, running his fingers over her stomach until he reached her crotch.

Isgal lightly pinched her modified clit, making the little girl gasp. He began to gently stroke it as though it was a small cock, continuing his ministrations until Ilyana began to pant. He leaned in and took her lips in a kiss, biting her lip gently to encourage her to open her mouth, licking his way inside. She kissed him back clumsily but tried her best, timidly brushing her tongue against her husbands.

The man let go of her lips and turned his attention back to the girl’s clit. He sucked it into his mouth, getting it wet. Ilyana let out a little shriek as he briefly sucked her, but settled once he pulled back. Isgal then took her erect clit, bent it gently downward and began pressing tip of the girl’s long clit against the opening of her urethra. Ilyana yelped as her clit was almost folded in half, and again when it was gently but firmly pressed into the tiny hole. She gasped as it slipped inside and tried not to cry out when Ilyana stuffed her whole clit into her piss hole.

Frozen, her back arched and eyes wide, Ilyana panted. She tried not to cry, fighting the tears that were springing to her eyes. This was not what she had expected tonight to be like.

The ache in her clit from being manhandled faded and was instead being replaced by a strange good feeling…

Her urethra squeezed her clit tight, while her urethra was stimulated every time she moved and her clit shifted inside her. The girl’s legs were spread and the man ran a finger down her pussy, “beautiful,” he said to no one in particular.

Stripping, Isgal climbed onto the bed completely and lifted Ilyana’s hips off of the bed. He lined himself up and the girl began crying softly, tears rolling down her cheeks. The man frowned and tried to sooth her, “I will make you feel good.”

He began to press forward, holding her hips still as he pushed into her, coaxing her pussy to open up and accept him. He began rocking his hips, trying to get his large cock into his wife without hurting her much.

A little pain was inevitable for the girl, the man’s member large in both length and girth. He wouldn’t fit inside of her without some forcing, and so he gave up trying to be gentle. The man thrust while pulling the girl’s hips backward onto his cock, grunting.

He finally sheathed himself in her pussy, groaning at the tight, silky warmth surrounding him. Ilyana shrieked as he filled her, stretching her walls. She let out a little sob and her husband reassured her, “it only hurts like that the first time. Now that I have taken your virginity it will be easier to fuck you later.”

Not at all reassured, Ilyana continued to cry quietly as Isgal let her have a moment to adjust to his cock. She gasped as the man suddenly moved a minute later, thrusting himself in and out of her slowly. Each thrust of his cock pressed against her clit, which was still firmly seated inside of her urethra. Ilyana’s clit was being stroked through the walls of her pussy and Ilyana realised that her husband was living up to his promise; he was actually making her feel good.

  
The good feeling that had faded when Isgal had forced his way into her small pussy had returned and Ilyana began to pant.

She fisted the sheets under her hands and experimentally moved her hips, rocking them back as Isgal thrust forward. The man hissed, pleased, and picked up the pace. He began slamming into her and the little girl let out a shout, her small hands reaching out to brace herself on the man’s firm chest.

“Ah! Ah! Ah!” Ilyana gasped out as she was rhythmically plunged into.

There was something building inside of her, the pleasure growing to a point that it was frightening, “something’s happening!” Ilyana cried out as she came.

Her legs flailed a bit, thighs quivering as her orgasm seemed to go on forever; Her urethra, clit, and pussy being stimulated mercilessly by her husband’s cock. She fell back into the bed, tears streaking her face as she came down.

Isgal didn’t take much longer, groaning and cumming deep against her prepubescent cervix. He reached down and eased the little girl’s clit out of her urethra and it popped free, bobbing in place for a moment.

The emperor let the girl rest, pulling her naked body to him so that she could sleep. Isgal lay caressing her until her breathing slowed. He was glad that he had made the split decision to accept the alliance that didn’t much benefit him. He knew that he had only done so in order to have the other ruler’s lovely daughter all to himself, but didn’t much care.

 

* * *

 

King Gaelin had traveled all the way to Emperor Isgal’s palace in order to be granted an audience. There were barbarians attacking his villages and he had come to ask for aid. The man had also wanted to see his daughter Ilyana...

He felt terrible about giving her to the cold ruler, but he had an entire kingdom to think about. He was sure that she would be well taken care of despite the kingdom’s odd customs as she was now empress. He told himself frequently that she must be happy, and that he’d made the right decision.  
  
Quickening his steps as much as he could without running, Gaelin entered the castle, eager to see his daughter’s face.

Gaelin stepped into a large throne room, Emperor Isgal lounging on his large ornate chair. There was only one throne, leaving nothing for the empress to sit on other then her husband’s lap. She sat there now, completely nude other than the jewelry that she was draped in. She looked up as her father walked up and nodded his head at her husband, “Emperor Isgal, I hope you are faring well,” he greeted, sneaking peeks at his naked little girl, shocked.

He somehow hadn’t thought that the other man would actually lie with his daughter. He had just assumed that he would wait until she was of birthing age, but it seemed that that was not the case. Isgal was running a hand over her body as he welcomed Gaelin to his kingdom, and the little girl’s father averted his eyes.

Reaching down to the girl’s sex as the two rulers spoke business, Isgal casually stuffed the girl’s clit into her urethra as though it was nothing. He didn’t even pause in his speech and ignored his wife as she moaned, her legs parting.

The little girl’s father swallowed. He could feel himself turning red but there was nothing that he could do. Even if he wanted to break the alliance Ilyana was married to Isgal, and it was the man’s own fault.

Ilyana was excited to see her father, but she knew that she needed to act like an empress, and that meant sitting with Isgal patiently while he conducted business. So she knew better then to greet her father; she would have to have until the two men were done talking. Meanwhile Isgal was distracting her like always, dipping a finger into her pussy and making her shift her hips, looking for more.

Isgal obliged his little wife and slipped another finger inside, making sure to press on the girl’s clit through her pussy walls as he stroked her insides. Isgal had ordered her clit to continue to be stretched and it had grown another half centimeter. It reached even further into her urethra now, and she loved it when her husband would tuck it inside of the tiny hole and fuck her.

Ilyana was soon quietly moaning as her pussy was played with and she pressed herself back against the man, deliberately grinding her ass down on her husband’s hard cock, momentarily forgetting that her father was there watching.

The emperor had fucked her in full view of the court more than once, and she hoped that he wouldn’t do that now, with her father here.

Gaelin grew progressively redder as they spoke, trying not to look at his daughter as she began to squirm on Isgal’s lap. She couldn’t stop herself from making little noises any longer and she shook and spread her legs even wider, completely exposing herself to the room.

A third finger was added to Ilyana’s pussy and she gasped, eyes eyes fluttering closed as she tumbled through her orgasm. Pleasure rushed through her and her hips twitched and thighs quivered as she bit back a scream.

She sagged against her husband, content and sleepy.

The little girl’s father got the help he needed (troops to take out the barbarian settlements) as a reward for managing to ignore his daughter being finger fucked in front of him.

The man swallowed and reminded himself that sending Ilyana here had been for the greater good.

 

* * *

 

King Gaelin had sent slaves to Isgal as well as some riches; the nude slaves coming from the barbarian settlements that Emperor Isgal had helped dismantle.

Isgal gently set Ilyana on her feet and stood, making his way over to the slaves and inspecting them.

“This one was the son of their leader,” his commander told him, nudging a shackled boy to indicate him.

Isgal smiled coolly and mocked the boy, “poor little prince.”

The man looked closer at the prince turned slave, reaching out to grab his chin. The boy jerked his head away and scowled.

He had a beautiful face and a slender body, his ass full and nicely rounded. The man ran his eyes over the boy’s rear before asking for his name.

“I am Ardreth,” the boy replied cautiously.

The fight that he had had inside was gone now, leaving him frightened and homesick. Ardreth looked down at the marble floor, suddenly defeated.

Isgal knew that as the son of a barbarian chieftain Ardreth would be considered a novelty, seen as exotic. Telling himself that he was capitalizing on the boy’s public appeal and not just wanting to fuck the child, Isgal made a decision.

“Ilyana,” the man called, beckoning over his young wife.

The eight year old empress’ sheer dress parted as she walked, a slit up the front of the delicate fabric. Each step showed a flash of the little girl’s pussy and her large clit. Once at her husband’s side she waited quietly to discover why she had been summoned. She eyed the slave in front of her impassively.

“What do you think about this pretty little prince, my love?” the man asked her as he gestured to the boy.

Ilyana was clever enough to know what her husband was doing. He wanted the boy, but also wanted her approval. She chose her words carefully, “he is very beautiful,” she started cautiously, “and he is a prince, so he should make a valuable slave.”

“More than a slave, I think. It would be a good show of power to make a captured prince into my second wife.”

It was legal for a man to marry another male as long as certain modifications were made in order to make it acceptable. A man could take a boy as his wife but never his husband.

Which meant that Ardreth was going to be made into a “girl” as well as made fashionable according to Isgal’s kingdom.

Ardreth was given a foul tasting drink and the next thing he knew he was waking up in the infirmary, his crotch aching. He was given more of the drink and went to sleep again. The boy was kept drugged, either unconscious as he healed or high enough to numb the ache and make him smile dopily.

Isgal and Ilyana watched as the ten year old was helped to his feet, standing on shaky legs. He began to cry as the doctor began to unwrap his crotch, not knowing what to expect but knowing that something bad had been done to him.

The boy’s tears stopped for a moment as he looked down at himself. His ignored the piercings in his nipples, instead starting to sob as he tenderly touched his cock. It was tiny now, a little stub of a thing two centimeters long. The surgeons had shortened it in order to make him into a proper wife. Isgal thought it looked very sweet on him.

He wasn’t aware of it yet but his balls had been boiled when he was unconscious, ruining them and guaranteeing that he would never reach puberty. He would stay pretty and boyish as he grew, his voice staying high and his facial and body hair never coming in.

Ilyana winced as the boy cried, feeling for him. She had hated getting her clit stretched, but at least she hadn’t had anything cut off.

Isgal turned to one of the slaves waiting against the walls and instructed her to get Ardeth cleaned up and ready for the marriage ceremony.

 

* * *

 

Ardeth was terrified to the point that he struggled, lashing out and trying to hit his new husband as he was pressed into the pillows. Isgal had frowned and firmly tied the boy’s wrists behind his back, annoyed. Ilyana crawled onto the bed, careful to avoid Ardeth’s kicking feet.

The girl leaned in, talking low, “it will be alright. It is not as bad as you would think, just remember to relax.”

Isgal flipped the boy onto his knees, Ardeth’s face pressed into the sheets and his ass in the air. He stopped his sobbing as Isgal pushed into him with one long thrust, letting out a scream instead.

The child had been thoroughly prepared before he had been brought to the emperor’s room and Isgal had had no trouble getting inside of the boy.

Staying still for a moment, he reveled in how tight the boy was.

He wouldn’t stay that way for long.

Ilyana watched wide eyed as the ten year old was fucked by her husband. She felt a slight jolt of jealousy toward Ardeth. She didn’t want this boy who was barely even a prince taking up Isgal’s attention. She was Isgal’s wife first.

Ardeth’s cock was too small to jerk off, so when Isgal decided to give the boy’s dick some attention the man began gently squeezing the small member rhythmically. The child panted as Isgal began rubbing and massaging the boy’s dick as though it were a girl’s clit.

Panting as he was fucked, the boy’s tears slowed and he began to moan instead. Isgal changed his angle and hit Ardeth’s prostate dead on. The boy shrieked and came, pleasure blooming inside of him. He struggled to keep his hips up, suddenly weak.

Isgal grunted as the boy tightened up with his orgasm, thrusting into him harder. Soon he was coming himself, sighing as he came into the boy’s ass.

“Will you listen to me now?” Isgal asked, touching the rope on the boy’s wrists.

Ardeth nodded, too exhausted to fight anymore. He sagged into the bed on his back.

“You aren’t done being fucked yet,” Isgal told the boy, “it’s Ilyana’s turn.”

The girl looked up at him, confused about how she was going to be expected to do that without a cock.

Isgal let out a rare laugh and positioned Ilyana in between Ardeth’s spread legs. The man reached out for a bottle of oil and slicked the girl’s clit, causing her to shiver.

“Fuck his cock,” Isgal ordered and the girl understood what to do. She crawled closer to Ardeth until she was practically in his lap. The girl braced her clit so that she could guide it to the boy’s urethral opening, pressing it against the tiny hole lightly.

Ilyana had gotten aroused while watching Isgal fucking Ardeth even though she had fought it, causing her large clit to grow erect, jutting out from her crotch. Even still, the girl still wasn’t sure that her clit was stiff enough to fit into the boy’s dick.

She concentrated, pushing hard and finally getting the tip of her clit inside of the boy’s little cock.

Ardeth cried out and Ilyana gasped as the girl sank all three and a half centimeters of her stiff clit into the boy’s urethra. She began tentatively pumping her hips and they both let out a little noise at the sensation.

Isgal watched them, hand on his renewed erection. He began to tug himself in earnest as his two young wives fucked in front of him.

Freezing suddenly, Ardeth stilled and came for a second time. Tears ran down his cheeks as he was overwhelmed by the pleasure inside of his dick.

Ilyana’s thrusts were becoming erratic as she got closer to cumming, finally tossing her head back and opening her mouth in a silent scream as she orgasmed.

The girl pulled her sensitive clit free from the boy’s cock and tried to catch her breath. Isgal ran a comforting hand through her hair and praised the two, “my pretty little wives…”

He lied down in the middle of the large bed, pulling the children with him. He pressed them both to his chest and relaxed.

Tomorrow they would have a repeat performance in from of the court, the emperor decided as he imagined the nobles’ reactions. He let himself smile, already thinking about a third wife. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is lol. I might add to this.


End file.
